A Rizzoli One Day Leads A Doctor Astray
by cantsleepwritenow
Summary: After a long day Jane Rizzoli and Vincet Korsak make a quick stop at the hospital where they meet a certain doctor. This chance meeting turns out to be rizzling up their lives…
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Had this idea in my mind…. My other story is not forgotten, just had to get this one out. Let me know if you want me to continue.**_

_**Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles is owned by Tess Gerritsen, TNT and Janet Tamaro**_

* * *

„That was for nothing." Jane said getting into the passenger's seat. Korsak started the engine and frowned. "Yeah, total waste of time. She had seen nothing at all."

"Suppose she's just lonely and took the opportunity to talk to someone. I mean yeah, poor ol' lady, but our time's precious right?" Jane mumbled while buckling up.

"That's what I do not like about this job. Even if you know it won't be of use, you gotta go anyways 'cause every possible lead must be investigated." the man complained.

"Speaking of precious time, Korsak. Let's call it a day huh? Dirty Robber?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah, I'm in. Would you mind if we made a quick stop on the way? Gotta drop something off."he questioned.

"Ok, why not. If it does not take too long and you will get in gear a little, you're driving like an old man."the detective teased her partner.

"Rizzoli being that charming no wonder all the men take flight."he gave back with a grin on his face.

"Pah, you'd know, being married four times, or was it six?"

"At least I do commit. Not wisely maybe, but I tried. Rumor has it, you had a date yesterday. That bad, that you have to take it out on me?" he inquired grinning sneaky.

"Geez, I guess this rumour has a name: Angela Rizzoli?" the woman flinched.

"Jup, tell me about it or I'll ask you again at the bar where everyone will be up your ass about it." Korsak pushed.

"I'd also divorce you if I could. Well, not much to tell. Ma set me up with Gulia Bernadoli's son, Luigi, who was a real pain. Accountant- any more questions?" she belittled.

Korsak laughed. "Prince charming will come, you'll see Jane."

"Fuck Prince Charming. Happy on my own."

Korsak pulled into the driveway when Jane was puzzled of their destination. "Korsak, your driving's really bad, but isn't it a little stretch to check yourself into a hospital right away?" she wanted to know; realizing they were driving into the hospital's parking lot.

"Told you I needed to make a quick stop. Have to drop off some papers to the doc, that I forgot to bring yesterday." He stated, parking the car. "You're coming? Hate to see you crying over Luigi all alone in the car."

Reluctantly Jane got out of the vehicle and followed Korsak into the hospital. "Right you had your check-up yesterday. Did they finally notice that there's something wrong with you, brain wise?" she insulted her partner again.

"Rizzoli your lucky your mother is trying to set you up. With that attitude you'll never get a husband."

* * *

They were asked to sit while waiting for Korsak's doctor to come to them.

"Why can't you just hand it to the lady at the front desk Korsak?" Jane quizzed.

"Oh, the doc's very thorough. Not trusting anyone around here I guess. By the way, I don't mind, you'll see." he smiled.

A few moments later a petite woman caught Jane's eye. She seemed not to walk but to float. Her movement was elegant, precise and light. She wore a blue dress that showed off her perfect features and ultra high heels. Jane couldn't help but stare at her, which was rather awkward as soon as she realized the blonde was heading towards them.

Korsak rose from his chair and greeted the woman. "Dr. Isles, hello."

The named extended her hand to the man and replied in a soft voice: "Agent Korsak. Thank you for coming by."

Jane saw the woman up close now and was taken aback. Never had she seen such beauty. Perfect face, perfect hair and an aura like she was coming from another world. _Wow_.

Suddenly Jane felt a punch in her shoulder. Korsak was looking at her, his eyes telling her to stand up.

"Dr. Isles, may I introduce my partner, Detective Rizzoli."

The doctor's eyes turned to Jane and a captivating pair of green ones caught hers.

"Uhm hi, Jane Rizzoli" was all Jane could come up with.

She was met by a bright and intriguing smile. "Maura Isles, my pleasure."

Maura was mesmerized. The woman that she was facing looked amazing. Tall, long lean bones, brown curls were circling a precisely cut, strong face. Those brown eyes were radiating such contrasting warmth. _Breathtaking_.

Korsak cleared his throat. It somehow seemed as if the women were staring at each other.

"Dr. Isles. I don't want to take too much of your time. I just wanted to drop off the papers I forgot to bring with me." he tried to make himself felt and extended a folder towards the blonde.

"I'm sorry" the blonde apologized turning back to the man and took the folder. "I was fixated on her maxilla and os zygomaticum."

Korsak and Jane were giving eachother puzzled looks. The brunette raised her brows "I'm sorry what? Which kind of disease is that?"

A sweet and charming smile was put on the blondes face. "No, don't worry, you look perfectly healthy to me. I am talking about…" she paused and took a step closer to Jane. She grabbed her chin between her thumb and index finger and softly outlined the detective's cheekbone using her other hand. "…your cheekbone and jugal bone, right here. Do you see Agent Korsak, it is rather prominent."

Korsak was confused but Jane was stunned. This woman was acting strangely, but her sudden touch sent shivers through her body. When the doctor released her again, the brunette had to fight the urge to put her hand on the touched spot.

"Well then, Agent Korsak thank you for the file, I will get back to you. If you'll excuse me I have a dinner to attend." Dr. Isles shook his hand and earned a 'thank you'. She nodded at Jane taking her leave and uttered an appreciative "Detective Rizzoli".

Slightly puzzled the two were left behind, staring at the beautiful women walking away. Korsak patted Jane's shoulder motioning her to start walking and added: "See _that_ is the reason I lost my fear of going to the doctor's. She's slightly quirky, but _so_ sexy."

* * *

Back at the Dirty Robber, Jane and Korsak had joined detective Frost and her brother Frankie for beers and burgers. The evening went as usual. They were talking about their cases and making fun of eachother. Sometime the brunette's thoughts drifted off and thinking of the women she had met a few hours ago. Never had she seen someone that attractive. This was really strange. She was not into women, but this one made her nervous in a good way. Would she see her again? Feel that touch again? No, Jane what is wrong with you?

Frankie cut her daydream short: "Hey sis, you still with us?". He was not the only one that had noticed that the brunette was adrift. Korsak jokingly offered an explanation: "She's behaving strangely since we left the hospital- probably has a girl-crush on that lady doctor we met, can't blame her." He outlined a female form in the air, accentuating the enchanting curves, which Dr. Isles certainly called her own.

The men were laughing and Jane denied: "Fuck you Korsak. Am tired, who wouldn't if one has to spend the whole day listing to your crap."

"I always suspected you had a thing for the women." Frost pushed further.

Jane simply raised her brow and gave him an evil stare: "Wanna go there, Frost really?"

Frost raised his arms defensivly. After taking another sip of his beer the oldest man suggested: "Tell ya, that is some kind of doctor. Frankie you should have your check up done there. She's a real catch. A sexy blonde doctor, who'd say no to that, hmm?"

Jane's brother grinned and she put a halt to the conversation: "Forget it guys. Korsak how could you not see it. It was like the Hope diamond? Someone's got her _rocked_ already."

* * *

Maura was lying in bed. It had been a wonderful dinner, but all she could think of was the dark haired detective. She was not sure why, but in the few moments she had developed a serious interest in this women. Jane Rizzoli was intriguing. And her voice, _oh my god_. So deep, rough and alluring. Was she completely wrong or had she also seen a sign of returned fascination in those dark brown eyes? She had also stared at her, right? Maura you have to find out. No you can't. She raised her hand, extended it and looked at the clear, 7ct solitaire on her finger. I must be missing him so much, that's probably why. He'll be back soon and I can't engage in being tempted by a dark haired female detective. No way. I am Dr. Maura Isles soon to be Misses Garrett Fairfield.

Mhmm, what harm would it do to befriend her maybe? I don't have many female friends as it is. Maura, you are playing with fire and you know it. She is dangerously appealing to you and you shouldn't…but it, she, is so seductive…I have to meet her again, but how? You are a brilliant scientist, would be a shame if you couldn't come with a plan to put up another meeting…

* * *

_**A/N: So that's it, please leave a review and let me know you like it and if you want me to go on! Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well thank you for your nice and encouraging reviews… so I tried another chapter ;) …. Let me know what you think of it…**_

_**Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles is owned by Tess Gerritsen, TNT and Janet Tamaro**_

* * *

Maura was sitting at her desk, reading Agent Korsak's file once over. He was perfectly healthy. Probably he should cut down on sugar a little, but his cholesterol levels where within the normal range. What should she do, she had postponed calling him for two days already, because it was her only chance to get in touch with Jane again. Calling the Boston Police Department and ask for her was not an option. It would seem too fast forward. Walking in there under false pretences in hope to run into her was impossible either. Her inability to lie, even if it was only a white one, impeded her plans of coming up with an excuse to see this woman again.

Maybe it was for the better. But maybe it wasn't? If she would see her again, she would know that this certain detective had nothing special about her. It had most likely been only the heat of the moment, that she had drawn her to this brunette. Seeing her again would alleviate the tension and Maura could get on with her life. Yes, _that_ was it.

Dr. Isles flipped through the file again, moving her well manicured fingers over the information on Vincent Korsak. There it was, just what she needed. The paper read: _Marital status: divorced_. How could she have missed it before- that might work? It was a little stretch, but if she'd see Jane again…

The door flipped open and the known to be impatient Nurse Helga mouthed:" Dr. Isles you have a patient waiting. Would you mind?"

* * *

Jane slapped Korsak on the back: "Good work partner, we'll now put him behind bars." The man smiled back at the tall detective. "Yes, once again we made this world a little safer, didn't we?"

They were making their way back to the car when Korsak's phone rang. He took the call.

"Korsak"

"Hello Agent Korsak, this is Dr. Maura Isles."

"Oh hello, doctor."

A nervous expression appeared on the man's face. Jane noticed, as well as that a call from a doctor could only mean that it was a certain female she had met a few days ago and whose memory refused to leave her thoughts. She moved closer to her partner, resting one arm on his upper arm, to show empathy. He was about to get his results and she would be there for him….and she selfishly was hoping to hear what this woman had to say.

"First thing's first, you are in perfect shape, like a thirty year old man at the peak of his game."

Korsak smiled: "Well, thank you doctor. What a relief. I was worried."

"There is nothing to worry about. It was my fault, I made you wait so long and for that I am really sorry. Would you let me make it up to you?"

Unfortunately Jane couldn't hear a thing, but she saw her partner blush.

"Make it up to me?"

"I'd like to invite you and your wife to the garden party my parents are hosting. There will be art on display and a splendid buffet." Maura said into the phone, like it was the most natural thing on earth. She couldn't lie, but technically it was no lie to assume that Agent Korsak was married, although she knew for the better.

"Uhm, yes, thank you Dr. Isles. But, uhm, I am not married, I am divorced." a flabbergasted Agent responded and Jane was certainly getting more curious since her partner was discussing his personal status with the beautiful doctor. She couldn't help but blurt out: " Korsak, stop hitting on the doctor, she's way out of your league."

This comment was not overheard by the woman on the other end of the line. And exactly what Maura needed. That was her cue.

"Well, I am sorry to hear that. Say hello to detective Rizzoli for me, I couldn't help but hear her in the background. Why don't you bring her along?"

_God Maura_, there it was, you went all the way. Please, _please_ say yes.

"Uhm, I have to ask her. Thank you." the man stuttered. This was very weird.

Maura noticed the uncertainty in his voice and opted for the polite thing to do. "Well, I would love to have you. I'll let my mother's assistant call you to fill you in on the details. If you have time come, if not, no hard feelings."

After saying their goodbyes Korsak put his phone down and looked at Jane agape. He didn't say a word and the detective couldn't hold it any longer.

"What?" she inquired impatiently.

"The doctor just invited me to some artsy-fartsy garden party and you are coming along with me." he stated.

"What the hell, Korsak?" Jane commented on the information, but her mind processed something totally different. The illustrious doctor had invited _her_. She wanted to see her again. So she wasn't so wrong. There was something going on, but she couldn't put a finger on it.

Trying to hide her excitement Jane had to play along her natural path, when he explained what had happened.

"Me and a garden party. Are you out of your mind?"

Korsak smiled. "We're so going. You're my partner after all, you can't leave me hanging. Put on a nice dress and all the guys will envy me for being accompanied by a young woman. Until you open your mouth that is."

* * *

Maura was scanning the perimeter for the hundredth time. No sign of Agent Korsak or detective Rizzoli.

We're they not coming? It was only five minutes past the scheduled beginning time, but she was very nervous. She wanted to see the brunette again to determine that there was nothing at all between them. No harm in making sure, right?

"Maura, you look lovely." Bernadette Havensworth's voice sang and the blonde snapped back to reality.

"Oh, thank you Bernadette. How nice that you came."

"Darling, who could refuse your mother's invitation? She always hosts the most wonderful parties of the year. It is a pleasure to be here." the lady chattered.

"Thank you. How is your husband?" Maura exchanged pleasantries.

"You know Alfred. Still upset that he scored not as he expected to at the last golf tournament. At least there is hope, your soon to be father in law recommended a new pro, who is said to work wonders. I heard you play as well? What's your handicap, darling?"

Maura was oblivious to her last words, because she hat spotted a certain brunette walking the garden. She could not have been more stunning. Her detective attire had been exchanged for a tight black cocktail dress and high heels. Maura had imagined Jane would be in good shape, but what she saw exceeded her expectations. This woman was like a she'd just stepped out of a Helmut Newton photography. So much for seeing her again and being over it. Oh Maura you have to be extra careful.

She felt Bernadette's hand on her's. "Are you alright sweetheart?" she was asked for her distraction had not gone unnoticed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just spotted a friend and I have to say my hellos. Would you excuse me?" Maura explained and took of rather impolitely.

* * *

"Korsak we need a drink. What have you gotten us into here? The Great Gatsby?" Jane gave vent to her discomfort, looking around the beautiful garden filled with the upper class mingling between white tents and works of art.

"Holy… you're right Jane, this is really somethin'. There's a bar over there." he agreed and they walked towards it.

Standing at the bar waiting to order their drinks, Jane was tipped on her shoulder and turned around. She looked into sparkling green eyes and a bright sweet smile.

"You made it, wonderful." Maura said and kissed her hello in European fashion. Jane was too shocked by the sudden display of affection to do anything but beam back.

"Agent Korsak, hello." Maura continued and shook his hand.

"Thank you very much for having us, Doctor Isles. I hope you'll forgive an old man if he says that you look wonderful."

The blonde raised her shoulders as if she was shy. "Oh, you make me blush Agent."

Jane's subconsciousness kicked in and let her underline: "Dr. Isles you are gorgeous."

And she was. The dress the hostess was wearing flattered her every curve. A dream in light green that accentuated her eyes even further.

Maura was not at all disturbed by her compliment and gave her an alluring smile and nod. Then Jane felt the doctor's eyes run down her body from head to toe and heard her say: "Ditto. Let's get ourselves some champagne and I'll show you around, ok?"

Korsak hadn't noticed the tension between the ladies and ordered three glasses of the suggested beverage. Jane on the other hand was frozen. Did Dr. Isles just check her out, or was the heat getting to her. No, she did, did she? This woman was quite something.

* * *

Champagne in hand the three walked through the garden with Maura explaining the works of art. Jane and Korsak listened closely, not because they had suddenly become art lovers, but the way Dr. Isles elaborated was simply captivating. The brunette had trouble focusing on the oeuvres with the most compelling sight being the blonde explaining them.

"This piece is by my mother. She wanted to combine the haptic of Rodin with the eccentricity of Hirst. What do you think?" Maura asked her guests.

"Uhm. Special I guess." Korsak tried unable to identify or even criticise the 'thing' in front of them.

Jane walked around the sculpture, tilted her head and looked at it from different angles. Then she uttered bluntly: "Not to insult your mother but what the hell is this supposed to be? Looks like a pile of trash cans to me."

Maura burst out in laughter and Jane and Korsak soon joined in.

"Finally someone says what was always on my mind. You are really a woman after my own half Jane Rizzoli." the doctor exclaimed and brushed her hand along the brunette's bare arm. This action sent shivers through Jane's body and she locked eyes with the hostess.

Before their intense gaze could have been noticed by anyone a voice from behind vented: "Maura, darling. I've been searching all over for you. Your fiancé is waiting for you. He's talking to the Governor and wants you to join him."

The words belonged to Constance Isles as Jane and Korsak learned when Maura introduced them to her mother. She excused herself for the interruption and for stealing the blonde. The younger Isles was hesitant to leave the two. "I am sorry; my mother can be very intense sometime."

"No worries. We don't want to keep you. Thank you for the private tour. You should really go to your fiancé Dr. Isles." Jane averted.

She suddenly felt weak in her stomach after having received confirmation that Maura really was engaged. Not that she hadn't known before, but there it was right in her face. Why did it bother her so much? Most naturally a woman like her would have a wealthy, handsome man at her side.

Maura waved at them and took off. On her way over she turned her head back around to look at Jane once more, who was following her with her eyes. The doctor's heart felt like it would melt meeting the sad brown pair that belonged to the most tempting women she had ever seen. Oh Maura, getting her out of your system, _exactly_. This one got you _bad_.

* * *

_**A/N: Certainly this is not the last encounter between the two women, if you don't want it to be ;) Please leave a comment! Thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Oh I am blushing because of your reviews, thank you so much! It is so nice to hear that you enjoy it… I hope I'm not letting you down with this update ;) …. Please share your thoughts!**_

_**Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles is owned by Tess Gerritsen, TNT and Janet Tamaro**_

* * *

Maura didn't touch her dessert. She gazed in abstraction. Garret watched his wife-to-be and was puzzled. "Honey-pie don't you like the tarte? It is your favourite isn't it?"

The blonde stared at the man across from her. It was such a nice gesture to take her to this fabulous French restaurant. They had been here several times and she loved the food. She took her fork and reluctantly tried a piece of the pie. It certainly was her favourite but she couldn't taste anything. She felt numb.

Garret reached across the table and took her hand. His eyes showed concern. She didn't answer him, so he tried again.

"Is it because I will be leaving tomorrow again? It is only for a short while. I'll be back before you know it."

Maura sighed. "Yes I know Dear. I hope you'll have a wonderful time in L.A. and your deal will work out."

The handsome man was relieved to at least get an answer. "Don't you worry about that Maura, I will close the deal and then I'll be all yours. I promise that I will help you with all the wedding planning and we'll spend more time together, ok?"

The blonde nodded and gave him a painful smile. He was a good man, Maura thought. Kind, caring, handsome and from the right family. The perfect fit for her. Everyone was happy about this marriage, but was she?

After they had paid Garret drove Maura home. She hadn't said a word the whole ride to her house. Being the gentleman he was, the young Fairfield got out of the car and opened the passenger door for Maura to exit. When she did, he put on a sophisticated grin: "Do you want me to come in? We could, you know…"

The blonde shook her head. "Sorry, I'm not in the mood. Will you forgive me?"

His grin turned into a painful smile. "Certainly, there is nothing to forgive. Whatever you want dear, but you're missing out. You take care of yourself and I'll see you soon, ok?"

Back at her home sat down on her couch. She asked herself why she was that absent-minded lately. What was the reason she wasn't all excited about the wedding. All was so perfect, until one Jane Rizzoli had crossed her way. It was so strange. Since that garden party her mind always drifted off to the mysterious woman. She was not only a sight for sore eyes; she was also amusing and above all, made Maura feel good. Yes, she needed to see her, touch her - but how?

Unfortunately Jane and Korsak had already left when she had finished her small talk with the Governor. So Maura had no idea how to contact her again. She had pulled a trick once and was not sure how to come up with another innocent reason to meet her again. It was excruciating.

* * *

"Are you playing or are you posing for Korsak?" Frankie shouted at his sister. They had squeezed in a little basketball game during their lunch break. Korsak laughed from the side, where he was enjoying his sandwich. "Ever since that garden party your sister is a little aloof. Probably sad that she couldn't find herself a well-to-do husband."

Jane took the ball and aimed at Korsak. "You shut up or this will hit you directly in your face."

"And you," she turned to her brother, "will see how much posing I'm doing when I kick your sorry ass. Ready?"

"Bring it on sister." Frankie dared and they went for another round.

The game went on, but Jane seemed a little more aggressive than usual, so the younger Rizzoli decided to keep up with her and went all in. Here and now Korsak shared uncalled for comments and heated up the match.

When Jane was in the lead, Korsak felt the need to distract her a little. He wanted to help is male friend to stand a chance against his older sibling.

"Jane, how's your girl-crush coming along!" he yelled.

That did it, the detective froze and Frankie accidently ran into her with a lot of force. Jane hit the floor hard, with her brother on top of her.

"Shit, idiot!"

Frankie got up instantly and extended a hand to his sister. "I'm sorry Jane, you hurt?"

The detective rose but couldn't suppress a "Ouch". She waved off. "No I'm fine…uhh."

Jane tried to walk, but her left foot hurt terribly so she limped.

"You don't look fine to me." Frankie was concerned.

"No, no, maybe we have to put a hold on that game, lunch break is almost over anyway. I'm fine really." Jane played it down.

Korsak came over to the pair and had a worried look on his face. "Jane, I'm really sorry. Just wanted to throw you off a little so he could score some points."

The detective wasn't really able to put some weight on her leg, so Frankie took her arm around his shoulder to support her. "Janie, you should really have this looked at."

"Nah, I'll put some ice on it and it will be ok in no time." she mitigate.

"Really, Jane that looks bad. I'll get you to a doctor, least I can do." Korsak insisted.

"He's right Jane, you need to be on the safe side." Frankie underlined.

"Just because you boys are such sissies- I can handle a little pain. Will be gone in no time." she protested and her brother did not give up in trying convincing her of the opposite. Finally he tried to deadpan with: "If you don't I'll call Ma."

Meanwhile Korsak took out his phone and dialled. While Jane was cursing in the background he talked and stated proudly when finished: "Dr. Isles will see you right away. I'll take you."

Jane was fuming. "What, you called _her_? Out of all people. Are you out of your mind, really?"

The older man was bewildered: "Thought you two were becoming friends or something?"

"Seriously?" Jane couldn't believe it. The one person she tried to get out of her thoughts was shoved right into her life again. No, she really didn't want to see her again. Certainly she could not share her reasoning with the men, so she had to let it happen. She had to face the woman who was haunting her.

* * *

Korsak was getting coffee and Jane was guided to the exam room by Nurse Helga. "Dr. Isles will be with you in a minute." the older women said rather impolitely and walked out. Could it get any worse, Jane said to herself. Sitting there, all sweaty and smelly waiting for the most perfect and brilliant doctor that walked this planet. This must be a bad dream, right? Maybe if she just closed her eyes, she'd wake up. So she did, only for a brief second, then she heard the clicking of a pair of high heels.

"Detective Rizzoli" a rather cheerful Maura uttered.

Jane tried to get up to greet the doctor, but her attempt was rather clumsy. The blonde quickly approached her, grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back down onto the seat.

"Please remain seated. I don't want you to do more damage to yourself." a smiling Dr. Isles stated. Her hands remained on the detective's shoulders and she greeted her in the same fashion as she had done at the garden party, brushing her cheeks against the detectives, kissing the air.

"You don't need to be standing for that do you?" Maura said to the baffled brunette, who instantly blushed upon their touch.

As much as Jane had wished deep down, that she was to see the doctor again, this present fulfilment was the worst scenario she could have imagined. She looked like hell, while the blonde was breathtaking in her professional outfit. If one entertained the thought of a good-looking women underlining her seriousness, professionalism and authority by her white coat and thought of this as appealing and sexy, one had only scratched the surface of the gorgeousness by the name of Dr. Maura Isles. And this insanity of attractiveness had just brushed her check and was about to examine her. _Examine_ _her_, Jane Rizzoli at the peak of her messiness and smelliness. But it couldn't get any worse, so whatever, she thought and answered.

"Well, I guess you are right doctor. I really am sorry that Korsak called you, I would have never imposed. Especially not with this little scratch."

"Not a problem- that is what I am here for. So, then let us have a look shall we?"

Maura sat down on a rolling chair and moved it towards Jane. Their eyes met and - like the last time they met- just locked. Neither was moving and the eyes did all the communicating.

There was something hidden behind those dark brown eyes that Maura wasn't able do decipher. Was it curiosity, was is interest, was it encouragement? The blonde was not able to read the woman sitting in front of her. All the doctor knew was that she was spellbound, not able to avert the gaze.

The door flung open and the rather prominent figure of Nurse Helga entered altering: "What is this, a staring contest? We have patients literally piling up out there Dr. Isles. 'Hurry up' is word of the day!"

Maura turned her head and shot daggers at Helga. "Excuse me? Nurse Helga last time I checked I held the MD from BCU and I think I am perfectly capable of deciding how long an examination has to take being the one diagnosing. So I expect you to leave immediately and not return until further notice, are we clear?"

Nurse Helga who had never seen the doctor in such state of fury and showed herself out, hushing an "I'm sorry doctor, won't happen again."

Maura shook her had and then concentrated on Jane again.

"I apologize; Nurse Helga can be very heated at times. So, would you please undress?"

Jane raised an eyebrow and the doctor realized that her request must have been perceived the wrong way. A smiling blonde pointed at Jane's sports shoe.

"Oh, got ya"

While Jane undid the laces, Maura took the opportunity to take in the women in front of her. Wearing only shorts and a tight grey BPD Athletics shirt, all well defined muscles were on display. Maura was in awe. She let her gaze follow Jane's arm and noticed the small notch forming between triceps brachii and biceps brachii when flexed. What a pleasing sight. It was not for long that the doctor could keep her eyes on the shoe that was being removed. She was magically drawn up along the detective's leg, to her outer thigh. It splendidly showed off the vastus lateralis and biceps femoris and the sophisticated space between them.

"I'm sorry for…" Jane began, but held her breath when she saw the doctor fixated on her upper thigh. "…Doctor Isles?"

Maura did not flinch and continued her observation. Reluctantly she directed her gaze back up to Jane's face and beamed at her. "It is very rare to see such a brilliant presentation of human anatomy. Now let me see that injury." The doctor uncrossed her legs and tapped her own thigh motioning Jane to rest her foot on it.

The detective did as told and totally forgot her intention of apologizing for not having been able to wash before the checkup. She watched closely how Maura carefully touched, turned and bended her ankle, feeling her soft fingers on her bare skin.

"You tell me if it hurts, ok" the doctor stated and continued her examination. When the cause of pain was indicated, the blonde rotated the foot a little more and finally released "It is nothing serious Detective. Only a strain. I'll put some cooling gel on it and some bandage and you have to promise me that you will leave it rest."

"I can try." Jane smiled.

When the gel was applied and the bandage wrapped, Maura slid her hands up the brunette's lower leg. Just below the knee she came to a stop and met Jane's eyes.

"You need something for the pain?" she asked.

"Nope, been trough worse." the patient indicated grinning.

Dr. Isles raised an eyebrow, her hands remaining on the spot. "Well then Detective Rizzoli, I might suggest a Chateau Petrusse."

Enchanted by Jane's puzzled look, she went on: "Red wine is known to relax. As it happens I have an exquisite bottle at home…"

* * *

_**A/N: If you like the turn this is taking, let me know and I'll hurry up to finish the next one for you! Looking forward to your reviews! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I am so flattered that you like my story…this makes me really happy. Hopefully you didn't curse me for it took me a little longer to finish this chapter. It was not easy I have to say…but here it is and I hope it lives up to your expectations. Reviews welcome, as always.**_

_**Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles is owned by Tess Gerritsen, TNT and Janet Tamaro**_

* * *

Jane tapped her steering wheel. What was she doing? Driving over to Dr. Isles for a glass of wine, _seriously?_ How did she agree to _that_? Somehow the notion of declining the offer had been totally oblivious to Jane. She had just said yes. Maura had written down her address and asked her to be there at eight and before she knew it the brunette was standing outside the exam room. Korsak had greeted her with coffee in hand and they made their way out of the hospital.

The detective knew that deep down she wanted to spend time with that breathtaking woman, but was it meant as a casual 'swing by and have some wine' or was there a subtext? _No_ there certainly was not. Dr. Isles was engaged and probably her fiancé was there as well. Yes, Jane was certain, that was solely a social call, nothing more nothing less.

She couldn't help but linger on the thought of how the doctor's hands had touched her, it may have been for medical reasons only, but somehow it didn't seem that way. And then there was this weird feeling that the physician had more or less checked her out again in a non medical way. _Oh my god_, what if? What would she do if this impeccably fascinating blonde had an ulterior motive? Jane told herself that she was being ridiculous, there was no way on earth this captivating, well-educated woman wanted anything but making friends with her. Be it as it may, she was all in for that friendship, because somehow she felt drawn to the doctor from the first moment they had met.

* * *

Maura heard the bell ring and straightened her dress. She was nervous, which was something that occurred rather rarely. The doctor was not quite sure how to proceed. She always had a plan, but this time she didn't. Faith had thrown her a ball when Jane came in with the injury. She couldn't resist. Maura had acted on impulse- as far as this was possible for the level headed scientist- in inviting her over.

The doctor's chain of thought was interrupted when her maid Cynthia brought Jane into the living room and she couldn't do anything but smile brightly at the sight of the stellar brunette.

"Thank you Cynthia, this would be all for this evening." she dismissed the servant, who made her way out with a thank you and a good evening. Then Maura turned to welcome Jane:

"Hello detective."

Somehow Jane was disappointed that she wasn't greeted in the same manner like at their previous encounters. This was rather strange. The detective was not sure what was more stunning, the luxurious interior of the vast mansion or the woman standing amidst it.

"A spectacular home, I have to say. Thanks for the invite. So you live here all alone?" Jane blurted out. She couldn't help wondering and was looking around the living room only to let her eyes set on the doctor again.

"Oh, no. Garrett and I bought this house when we decided to get married. I was kind of sad to leave my downtown home, but he wanted a fresh start so to speak. Anyhow, did the cab driver have trouble finding it?" she inquired wondering why she was sharing so much personal information with a complete stranger.

"No I know my way around this area. So I found it quite easily. Comes with the line of work I guess." Jane responded in not wanting to dig any deeper on the home issue. But she had to admit that she was still interested in where this fiancé was.

"Don't tell me you drove here by yourself?" Maura responded quite startled.

"Oh, I did, why?"

"I have to say detective, you shouldn't have. Your foot…and not only according to insurance policies, driving with an injured limb not really wise decision, if you don't mind me saying."

"Ah, it's nearly as good as new, thanks to your treatment and I wouldn't be held accountable, one of the few perks of being a detective." Jane answered with a timid smile.

"Speaking of treatment, we don't want to jeopardize the recovery, so what do you say we head over to the kitchen and take a look at how that wine is coming along?" Maura suggested.

Without giving it another thought, Jane blurted: "You're not cooking it are you?"

This made the doctor chuckle. "No most certainly not, detective. I peg you're not that much of a wine connoisseur. A good old Chateau Petrus needs to breathe for a few hours before one can taste all the finesse it has to offer. Follow me." the doctor gave her a sophisticated smile, before she left the room. Jane couldn't help but admire her behind, that was clad in a wonderful red dress, topped by a matching blazer; both of a shimmering material. Seeing Maura and her natural surrounding, Jane felt like she just stepped into an AD home feature.

* * *

The kitchen was very homey compared to the rest of the house. Not as neat and perfectly arranged as the other rooms they had walked through. An island with a wooden tabletop was taking up the centre of the room. Maura motioned to one of the barstools standing beside it.

"Please detective, take a seat. I want you to relax. This is the whole purpose of this evening."

Jane did as told and the blonde placed very bulbous glasses on the counter. As if catching the detective's questionable look, she explained. "These make all the difference. The aroma is only to unfold when enjoyed in the right glasses. Luckily rather suitable ones are available from Riedel."

The doctor poured just a little bit of the dark red beverage into one of them and took a sip. She hissed air into her mouth and tasted it with consideration.

"Well, I'd say we are good to go." she uttered, now filling both of the glasses and handing one to Jane. "I'll show you how it's done. Just follow my lead."

The blonde swirled the glass and then dipped her nose into it, taking in the odours. Jane did the same and earned an expectant look from her hostess.

"Mhmm, Dr. Isles I have to agree, this smells really good. Seems like a science this whole wine thing." Jane attested.

Smiling back at her the doctor whispered. "The best part is yet to come. The taste is heavenly. But before you try I think it is time to stop exchanging pleasantries."

She walked over to Jane and raised her glass. "We'll do this, how it's done in Europe. My name is Maura."

"Jane" a slightly startled brunette countered and followed the motion.

Maura hooked her arm which was holding the glass under Jane's so that their arms bended at their elbows and were intertwined. Fixating the brunette's eyes she slowly moved the glass to her lips and signalled the detective to do the same. Both women took a sip and then the blonde slipped her arm out again.

"Now this is followed by a kiss." she stated and before Jane could process the information, the tempting lips where on her own. It was just a brief touch, but Jane felt a burn spreading from her lips throughout her entire body.

"So what do you think?" queried Maura giving Jane an expectant look. This was only to be answered by a brow raised in astonishment.

"The wine Jane" a grinning doctor elucidated.

Buying some time, the detective took another mouthful of the beverage.

"Uhm, fantastic."

The brunette regained her senses again and continued: "Thank you very much, Dr. Isles. You shouldn't have gone to such lengths."

"I won't hear of it. It is my pleasure. And Jane, it is Maura to you now, not Dr. Isles. Or do you want to repeat the process?" the blonde clarified with a tempting expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, so thank you, _Maura_." Jane emphasised the name not quite sure what her new friend was implying. Uncertain how to react to the doctor and her possible double meanings, Jane opted to look on the floor.

"Maura, what the hell is this" the detective suddenly exclaimed, pointing at the other end of the room where she had spotted something. "Am I drunk already or is there a turtle running through your kitchen?"

The asked laughed. "No, Jane you are not drunk, this is indeed a tortoise. Let me introduce you to Bass."

"You keep a turtle as a pet, really?" Jane frowned.

"He is an African spurred tortoise, not a turtle. There is a difference." the instant correction came.

"Obviously, how could I dare miss it." was the sarcastic return. This doctor was full of surprises. Jane felt as if she had entered a whole new world. The woman across from her was intriguing, different, and so totally unlike anyone Jane had ever met. Maybe precisely this diversity was what she found so fascinating and tempting. She wanted to know more about the somehow mysterious, yet so loveable hostess.

Maura seemed to have the same intention when she started: "So, Jane Rizzoli, what do you do, when you're not making Boston safer or hurting yourself in a basketball game?"

"Oh, I have a big Italian family that keeps me busy." the taller women grinningly gave back.

"Are you of Italian heritage or is this your husband's genealogy?" the blonde made her swift move trying to find out more.

"Not married, never been. This crazy bunch is all mine I have to admit. I wouldn't have any other one make me limp and not end up in the morgue except for my younger brother Frankie. And he is only the tip of the iceberg."

"Lucky you. Not with the ankle I mean, for having a sibling. I imagine having a big family is fun. I am an only child."

"I wouldn't exactly say fun. Most of the time it's rather annoying, I always envied people who don't have others constantly up in their business."

* * *

The women continued getting to know eachother better while enjoying the wine. Time flew by and Jane glanced at her watch to find out it was close to midnight.

"Maura, as much as I am loving this, but I fear I have to get home. It's gotten late and I don't want to impose any longer. I suppose your fiancé will be home any minute."

"Fist of all, you are not at all imposing, on the contrary. If you want to get some sleep, which would be quite understandable after all that happened to you today, who am I to stand in the way? But if you're leaving out of decent behaviour, please don't. Your company gives me great pleasure." The blonde gave the detective a sweet smile and continued "Garrett is out of town, so please don't you worry about him."

Finally the question swirling in Jane's head all evening was answered. He was not there. She couldn't suppress a sigh of relief and the detective opted to cover it with: "Well then, it's Friday after all."

"You are absolutely right, and letting the rest of the wine go to waste would be a shame wouldn't it?" the doctor cheered.

For the countless time over the course of this evening a pair of green and a pair of brown eyes stared at eachother. There was a silence between them that was not uncomfortable. It went unnoticed, because there was something going on between them that had a life of its own.

The blonde cut the non verbal conversation short and suddenly turned her back on Jane, walking over to the fridge. Upon opening it she took out a platter of cheese.

"I took the liberty of selecting a cheese assortment which goes very well with the Chateau Petrus." she remarked proudly upon putting it in front of them.

"Wow, quite a selection you have there."

"Well then, Jane, let me pamper you."

She took a cheese knife and cut off a piece. Then she grabbed a jar that was standing on the counter, opened it and applied a few drips of the substance on the slice.

"This a Miele al Tartufo I brought back from the Piemont." she disclosed and took the prepared delicacy with her fingers. She moved closer to Jane, smiling and put the slice in front of her mouth. The detective opened reluctantly and let her slide it into her mouth. She was caught by the sparking green eyes and her taste buds were experiencing something utterly new and pleasurable. She wasn't quite sure if it was the wine taking its toll or the new flavours she was delighting in that made her senses more alert.

"Whatever this is you got there from the Piemont, it's awesome." the brunette admired and realised that the doctor was biting her lip.

Maura nodded and whispered: "It is truffle honey, you want some more?"

Jane gave an appreciative smile back and observed how the smaller woman grabbed the jar with the yellowish sweet and dug the spoon in it. She turned it several time, till the dripping stopped. Instead of putting it on the cheese or handing it Jane, she tasted the spoon herself.

Slowly the doctor moved closer to the brunette, her eyes darted on the refined lips of the sitting woman. She bent down further and further. Jane froze upon the sudden proximity and her mind went blank. Carefully Maura let their lips touch. The contact was delicate and soft. Maybe a little hesitant at first, but when the detective did not pull back, they started venturing into the new delirious sensation. Gently their tongues met and started exploring. Then the flavour of honey and truffle revealed a hint of something new to Jane. Something that was incredibly addictive…the taste of Dr. Maura Isles.

* * *

_**A/N: So, if you like it, or don't, please review. I have a plot outlined, so if you want this to go on, I'll write it all down for you ;) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I am awfully sorry for the cliff-hanger yesterday, even more so because you gave me so nice reviews – thanks a lot they thrive my writing…Some of you suggested or asked things that will be answered in the following chapter (not everything though, gotta keep you reading ;) ). Thanks helping me and continue expressing your opinion!**_

_**Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles is owned by Tess Gerritsen, TNT and Janet Tamaro**_

* * *

_Slowly the doctor moved closer to the brunette, her eyes darted on the refined lips of the sitting woman. She bent down further and further. Jane froze upon the sudden proximity and her mind went blank. Carefully Maura let their lips touch. The contact was delicate and soft. Maybe a little hesitant at first, but when the detective did not pull back, they started venturing into the new delirious sensation. Gently their tongues met and started exploring. Then the flavour of honey and truffle revealed a hint of something new to Jane. Something that was incredibly addictive…the taste of Dr. Maura Isles._

Maura slowly withdrew from their tantalizing kiss in order to catch her breath. She smiled at the women with whom she had just shared an intimacy that was of a previously unknown intensity.

Hesitantly Jane opened her eyes and gazed at the beauty who had bestowed an addictive and passionate touch upon her that was nearly rendering her unconscious. _Wow_. The detective's mind gradually came back to reality. _Amazing_, she needed more of this poisonous taste. _Maura_… _What? No. _Jane's mind was alert again. _What_ the fuck had just happened? She had shared a kiss with an engaged woman. _Engaged. Woman._

The brunette's face snapped from utmost feverish enjoyment to blank horror. She jumped off the chair, ran out of the kitchen ignoring the throbbing pain in her foot and out the front door. She heard the distant voice of Maura crying after her, but she could not decipher the words. Blood was rushing through her ears and the only thought hammering in her brain was _Get out Jane Rizzoli, as fast as you can._

* * *

Jane's pace was slower than usual. She didn't want to push it and ruin her foot. The recovery was rather fast, or she didn't feel the pain any more. Whatever it was, running was the only thing that helped to clear her mind. It was close to a week now, since she had been kissed by one Dr. Maura Isles.

The problem was that the memory didn't fade, no matter what she did. The detective's mind always drifted to that intimacy. If it was at work, with her familyor while watching sports, nothing ridded her of the feelings and thoughts surrounding this particular incident. Jane was sure that she was not gay. She had never been. There were only few significant others in her life, but they had definitely been male. On the other hand she hadnever felt such an intense connection with someone except for this particular doctor.

The kiss had been life-altering in some way. Possibly because she had never kissed a women before? When it happened, it didn't seem unnatural to her. It was like the right thing to do. Nothing else had mattered, only the two of them drifting into another space and time.

Now Jane felt so guilty and this notion transpired even her sleep. At night she either relived the encounter accompanied by visions of the exceptionally tempting woman, or was haunted by her former teacher Sister Winifred smacking her with a ruler for having committed the cardinal sin. Looking at it, she had actually engaged in two sinful behaviours. The first one was causing a stationary headache: no matter how she looked at it, it was adultery. Maura wasn't married, but engaged and that counted as if. For the second one, she somehow couldn't feel as ashamed. Being with a woman didn't strike her as immoral. It had felt too good, too right, too meant to be. Due to her catholic upbringing and certainly Sister Winifred she was aware that it was considered as 'unholy'. Maybe she could even be damned for one of the Seven Deadly Sins, the one in question being lust. She was lusting for the intoxicating blonde…Oh, yes she was and that kiss had lit something in her that was she to face the Last Judgment, she would proudly state that it was worth a life in damnation.

Be it as it may, kissing and yearning for someone who is engaged was not her game. She had to run it off.

For some strange reason she was not angry with Maura, albeit she'd been the one initiating the chaos. The detective was not able to hold a grudge against her, maybe because she'd perceived it as a wonderful experience or maybe because being angry at this particularly alluring yet sweet doctor was close to impossible.

Jane tried to focus on her new case, but there was nothing to wrap her mind around. It was clear. The jealous husband had already confessed. Thinking of confession, should she maybe see a priest, would that help? _Agrhhh_, she really had to work on funnelling her attention on something that was not related to this event.

Just when the brunette was about to finally let go of it, something caught her eye. Well I'll be damned, she cursed to herself, there she was, the centre of attention, jogging peacefully along the opposite path. _Dr. Maura freakin' Isles_. No fucking way. Jane had to be quick, hide somewhere, facing her was out of the question. The detective looked for something suitable in sight, when she heard the smooth voice: "Hello Jane."

The brunette's brain did not have a say when she started running fast. To stampede was the only way out. Just act, as if you haven't seen or heard her, Jane convinced herself of this rather childish escape.

"Jane, stop!" the voice was now behind her, but she didn't react.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli!" a now more ferocious Maura exclaimed.

Jane speeded up, hoping just to leave her behind. She hadn't counted on Dr. Isles, who seemed to be coming closer, now following her.

The detective heard the steps pounding, becoming louder and louder. How was this possible? She was taller, stronger. How could this petite woman keep up that pace?

A dreadful pain struck Jane's left foot. She'd overdone it, but she had to keep going. Telling herself to block out the radiating ache, she tried to run as fast as she could under the circumstances.

The brunette did not have to endure it any longer, because the blonde had run up to her.

"Do you make a habit of running away from me, detective?" a seemingly not out of breath Maura smiled at her.

Jane stopped. Avoiding her was not possible any more. Blushing and catching her breath the taller woman evaded the question: "You are quite in shape, Dr. Isles."

_Oh_ yes she was. The brunette could not believe how incredibly good her pursuer looked in her sports wear. Fashionable and tight the gear revealed every trait the doctor had to offer.

"Well Jane, I think some explaining on your part is in order. Can I interest you in some coffee?" the stunning sight grinningly suggested.

Jane gave in: "You're right, coffee sounds great."

* * *

Sitting down at a coffee place across the street, the brunette stared down her latte. Maura broke the silence: "So tell me Jane, am I such a bad kisser?"

The detective's face reddened and she shook her head. She couldn't believe that this smart woman did not see what was wrong here.

"Uhm. No, you're not. I mean, this is, uhm, what we did was not right." she tried barely able to form sentence. The blonde looked perplexed.

"And why is that Jane? Is this a nicer way of telling me that you're not attracted to me?"

"No. For heaven's sake, you're engaged Maura. Look at that rock on your finger. Did this slip your mind?" the detective pointed at the sign of commitment.

"Well, yes I am." Maura stated calmly.

"Really?" was the brunette's response. It was unbelievable that the beauty across from her was unable to realize what the problem was. In desperation Jane raised her hands.

Maura looked at her as if she actually did not get it and topped it with an innocent smile.

"Ok, Maura, I try again. We committed adultery. Ring a bell?"

"Oh, Jane. No we didn't. One can only commit adultery when one of the two engaging parties is married. We were two consenting adults giving into their desire." the blonde stated almost scientifically.

"But I don't do cheating Dr. Isles. I don't know what you do in bourgeois bohemia, but in my world this is a no-go." a furious Jane underlined.

"Actually cheating refers to marital infidelity and neither of us has a spouse." the scientist elaborated.

"What are you trying to say, help me out here please? Do you have an open relationship?" was the detective's exasperated plea.

"The point is that I am in a relationship not a marriage. What seems to be bothering you- I take it you had a catholic upbringing implied by your Italian heritage- is the violation of the Decalogue. Namely, 'Thou shalt not commit adultery', Exodus 20:14. You are certainly familiar with the Catechism of the Catholic Church stating, that at least one partner has to be married to refer to a non nuptial sexual relation as adultery. So there is no violation." the doctor tried to make her point.

"Well Maura, you showed that we are not in violation of that commandment but what I am trying to say here is that according to common sense we are doing something awful, no matter what you call it. I think your fiancé would not be cheerful if he knew you were kissing another woman."

"Garrett is well aware of my past and always counted my previous acts of same sex coupling for nothing. He would only be bothered by intercourse with a male specimen because it could result in breeding. This view goes both-ways."

Jane's mouth was agape. She was astounded by the literal approach the blonde was taking.

"So let me get this right, he's fine with you and a girl as long as you are fine with him and a guy?"

"Exactly. Sexuality is fluid and we do not want to hinder each other in exploring and living our true nature. Most certainly we agreed to not publicly share our dalliances considering the status of our families. We keep them and our potential other mates to ourselves. The only rule is to end it, if there is a potential emotional involvement. This never happened, but I suppose under the given circumstances we might be willing to disclose the partner in question to one another. See Jane, there is nothing we did, that would anyhow violate anything. I consider you extraordinarily attractive and would very much like to continue what we started."

The detective received an expectant look from the doctor and couldn't swallow what she had just heard. This innocent-looking woman was a wolf in sheep's clothing. Was she seriously offering an illicit affair with no strings attached?

When Jane woke up this morning she had thought her only problem was to forget what had happened. Not in her wildest dreams she would have imagined what was now presented upon her. Yet this doctor looked so tempting. Her green eyes were so gripping, her lips so soft and voluptuous and the clear and sweet memory of her taste so enthralling. Jane's head was running in circles. Should she do the right thing and just walk away or should she for once take a risk in her personal life as opposed to her professional one where she did it on a regular basis. Honestly she countered:

"Maura, pff, I don't know what to say. I need some time to digest this. But would you allow me one more question?"

The blonde was a little disappointed that her offer was not accepted on the spot, but judging by the wondrous example of the female form presented upon her she was willing to consider a wait. "Well I am all ears?"

"All you said follows a strange logic as puzzling to me as a Wes Anderson movie, but I am familiar with the law. Patient doctor relations are considered unethical and can be persecuted. You might even loose your license?" Jane tried.

"Wes Anderson? If this is a pop culture reference, I have to say, I am not quite familiar with his work." Maura remarked and after a dismissive gesture on Jane's part she continued.

"Thank you for your consideration, but I am thinking of venturing into forensic pathology anyhow and since I do not suffer from necrophilia this point is null."

The detective wondered how this absolutely strange, quirky and nerdy woman managed to amaze her more every second she spent with her. She should be revolted by what she shared; she should despise her chain of thought, but as much as the brunette wanted to, her gut told her that beyond this rather odd exterior there was a sensitive, caring and loveable soul. And the package came in a hell of a sexy wrapping.

Since Jane made no notion of saying anything back, Maura lifted herself from her chair and went to the next occupied table. Before the brunette could figure out what was going on, the beauty returned, stood beside her and engaged her in one of their seductive eye-contacts. As before, there was something passing between them no words could capture.

Maura rested one hand on Jane's cheek and then suddenly placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Turning from the brunette the doctor placed a napkin on the table and walked away. The detective was too stunned to say anything and held her hand to her lips where the brief touch had just ignited the remembrance of the vivid touch the women had shared the other night.

Jane just gazed after the leaving woman until she was out of sight.

On the table lay a white paper cloth bearing the digits of Maura's phone number and the words: _The wages of sin are unreported-M.._

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you're not disappointed- I felt like having them fall madly in bed was too early…too many unanswered questions…this does not mean it won't happen, that is if Jane decides to call…;) Let me know what you think!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: So, first of all, thanks for the critique and the support. I appreciate both! By way of explanation on the way I portray Maura: whether she shows symptoms of Asperger's or is just socially awkward due to her family and upbringing, her inability to handle social life improved upon meeting Jane. In my story, Maura hasn't experienced all this, because she's not close to Jane and her family yet. So I think I am not quite out of character with what I make her do or say. Remember her in season one. Anyways, this chapter sheds some light on what is going on with Maura, hopefully ;) **_

_**Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles is owned by Tess Gerritsen, TNT and Janet Tamaro**_

* * *

Maura was shifting on the expensive leather sofa. She wasn't able to find a comfortable position. Reaching behind her head, she adjusted the cushion lifting her head only to let it fall back again. For the seventh time in less then two minutes she straightened her already perfect and wrinkle less skirt.

"Dr. Isles, you seem pretty upset today. Would you like to share?" the voice of Dr. Kellerhan asked.

"She hasn't called." was the short reply.

"Who?"

"That detective I told you about last week."

"How does this make you feel?" the redhead inquired.

"I don't know, it's unsettling."

"Would you like her to call?"

"Yes and no." Maura admitted. Somehow she hated being the patient, but she had been seeing Dr. Kellerhan for several months now and had formed a trust. Seeing a therapist now and then was mandatory when working at a hospital, but Maura wouldn't trust the in-house shrink. Her superior had agreed to let her have her sessions at an external doctor, being happy that Dr. Isles went to counselling. There had been a few incidents with patients, who had complained that she and her upfront truth-telling were insensitive. Her compulsory incapability of telling a lie, or even sugar-coating the truth posed problems with patient relations. One didn't always want to hear in thorough detail how one was to experience pain or a loved one was destined to pass away.

Maura had selected her therapist carefully. After a vast and intense research she had decided that the middle aged woman was the only possible choice and it turned out that she lived up to her splendid scientific reputation. A few sessions in, Dr. Isles was so convinced of her expertise that she decided to share more personal information with her fellow scholar. Feeling comfortable Maura went regularly to see the doctor, instead of only fulfilling the mandatory scheduled appointments.

Since Maura didn't care to elaborate the pros and cons of why she wanted or not wanted the detective to call, Dr. Kellerhan tried to guide her: "So you haven't heard from her after your shared intimacy?"

The blonde's hands reached up and covered her face.

"I did something terrible."

"Dr. Isles, we have been over this the last time. You acted on impulse, being drawn to this woman."

Maura shook her head and released an exasperated sigh. "I met her again, by chance."

In a very comforting tone the therapist continued: "Well, at least you faced your fear then and had a chance to sort things out right?"

The blonde shared the details of the chance encounter and the redhead was astounded. Opening her Moleskine notebook she wrote: _Faced fear, ventured into stretching the truth_.

"So you did not break out in hives I take it?"

"No I did not. Technically I was not telling a lie. I just let her assume. First I needed to feel save by reciting solid information and left out bits and pieces to make her fill the gaps." Maura admitted.

"Well, I say we made progress then. So what is bothering you, aside from her not calling you? Maybe she needs time to process." the therapist stated.

"I never did cheat on Garrett, except for that one kiss, and I do not intend to. Whenever this woman is in proximity I just can't help myself. What is wrong with me Dr. Kellerhan?" Maura desperately concluded.

Before answering the therapist frowned, then she wrote down: _Overcoming compulsive behaviour for subconscious desire_.

"What do you believe is wrong? Try to describe the feelings associated with the detective. What was her name again?"

Maura blushed and cleared her throat: "Her name is Jane Rizzoli." After a rather long pause the blonde proceeded: "It is rather difficult to describe the feeling. You know I am not an expert on that. I suppose the non scientific term would be that I feel good around her. She makes me laugh. All I can think of is seeing her again and when I do, all I desire is to touch her. That is not normal is it? I am engaged, I love Garrett and I want to be a good wife to him."

The redheaded woman looked at her patient with calming eyes and consoled: "There is nothing abnormal about it. You feel a connection to this Jane. In my mind this correlation is rather strong, because it dared you to fabricate a scenario that allows you to interact with her again."

Maura sought more advice: "But she did not call, she probably thinks I am a pervert, having an immoral relationship with my fiancé. Or worse, she is rejected by what I told her. Jane seems like an impeccable person of high standards. I messed it up, but maybe it's for the better. So I will not be tempted again. Yes, that is for the best."

Dr. Kellerhan tried to lay it out: "Dr. Isles, I don't think it is for the better. You need to see her again, for your sake. At this moment this woman is haunting you and she will not cease to do that until you figure out what you want from this relationship. If you are not to pursue and deduct the cause, then you will not be able to enter your marriage with the determination that is required and that you owe to your future husband."

After speaking the words the middle-aged doctor turned to her notebook again: _Cause of behavioural change most likely due to experience of real emotional bonding supported by intense sexual attraction- possibly love – Jane Rizzoli! _

* * *

„Ma remind me why did I agree to this?" Jane pouted while following her mother around the flea market.

"Janie, you've been grumpy all week and you need to experience something new. What is so bad in helping you mother find a new dining table? The least you could do after ruining it." Angela assessed.

"Geez, I did not. It was Frankie who pinched the fork in the old one." the detective tried to set things straight.

"But only after you called him a wussy for not asking that girl out. Speaking of dates, are you to meet Luigi again? He is such a nice man. I talked to Gulia Bernadoli yesterday and she said that he thought you were quite charming."

Jane did simply ignore her mother's question, walked in another direction and gave back over her shoulder: "Ma, I'll have a look over there. Be with you in a few."

God she hated when Angela stuck her nose in her private life. The brunette could not believe that her mother's taste in men was so totally oblivious to anything but the capability of providing for her daughter. She had two other children why couldn't she try to set them up?

Trying to get as far away as possible from her nosey mother, Jane spotted a booth selling vintage records and headed towards it. At least there was a good game on tonight that would stop her mother and give her some peace. That was exactly what she needed.

Flipping through the records Jane's thoughts drifted off again. Seeing Maura again had turned her world upside down. The blonde was unbelievable in making the proposition she had. No way would Jane agree to be the mistress. The thought alone gave her an ulcer. Who did this doctor think she was? Picking out random women to engage in bad bedside manner? _Seriously_? All this had felt like stepping into 'Indecent Proposal'. Strangely, Jane would normally give something like that not even a second thought, but like Demi Moore she caught herself toying with the idea of accepting the challenge. _No_, she said to herself, no fucking way, you're not giving in to that doctor, no matter how you loved kissing her. After all she was Jane Rizzoli, a decorated detective, with high standards and not some bimbo sex-toy for the upper crust.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her lower back accompanied by the words: "I see we share a vice, the Rolling Stones."

Flipping her head around, Jane looked into the most captivating green eyes she knew.

"Uhm, you here?" was the only thing she was able to utter.

"Incidentally, two chance encounters in three days, I think we are onto some record here." a smiling Maura gave back.

Jane couldn't believe it, _again_? How could the gods conspire against her wishes with such a determination?

"Dr. Isles you are the last person I'd expect here."

A smile that washed away every notion of anger that the detective had built up against the woman was presented upon her. Maura, still standing very close, whispered: "Well, I guess you can't ease the faith? Garrett and I are looking for some vintage lamps for the study. I lost him somewhere."

Jane felt a lump in her throat when the doctor mentioned her fiancé's name. He was somewhere here, very close and she still had the guts to approach her. What was wrong with this woman?

When Jane did not answer, Maura took her hand and pulled her away from the booth. Dragging her around it they we're out of earshot of the potential customers. Before the brunette could share her surprise, the blonde started: "I am glad I met you. You know, I am really sorry if I came across too forward the other day. The last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable."

Jane's mind tried to process and form words, but she was disturbed by the wonderful smile and intrinsic look that was presented upon her.

After a moment of silence the soothing voice took up the air: "Jane, can we just be friends?"

The brunette was out of words, not only due to the just heard, but also because Maura had rested one hand on her shoulder. The touch of the alluring woman always had a strange effect on her. She froze. She was unable to move, speak or do anything but feel a shiver running down her spine.

Her state of perplexity was interrupted when she heard her mother's voice calling out for her. "Janie, where are you. I found a table. Janie, will you come here?"

The detective found her speech again and apologized: "My mother, I have to go."

Maura stared at her, her eyes transmitting something that shot straight through Jane's heart. Then the blonde let her hand slide down the brunette's arm slowly and she whispered: "Go, but do call me." With a squeeze of her hand the blonde was gone as fast as she had appeared and Jane made her way back to her mother, trembling.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, I have the next chapters planned out, there will be more on the Rizzoli clan and certainly more Rizzles, but only if you want it to! Let me know- I love your reviews, they let me know this is not in vain ;) **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you on your great support. As promised there is the new chapter with a little more involvement of the Rizzolis…To all who want the Garrett issue solved, it will be, but please be patient ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles is owned by Tess Gerritsen, TNT and Janet Tamaro**_

* * *

Jane was pacing up and down her apartment, cell phone in hand. Should she or shouldn't she? She had read the napkin so often, that she now knew the number by heart. What was the harm in saving it _right_? Maybe she'd be in need of medical help sometime? So Jane entered the digits and 'Maura Isles' and finally pressed 'safe'. In that moment her phone rang. It was her mother who reminded her that she had to be at her place in time.

* * *

"Janie, help." Angela shouted into the living room.

"Ma, I am watching the interviews. Please." Jane moaned.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, get your butt over here, _now_." Mother Rizzoli yelled in a manner that allowed no objection.

The detective left the couch and stomped into the kitchen.

"What, Ma?" Jane let out, hands placed on her hips.

"You need to go and buy some more beer. We don't have enough, now that Uncle Leo is coming as well." Angela ordered.

"Ma, why can't Frankie pick it up on his way home?" Jane pouted.

"Caus' he'll be late as it is and you young lady can do one thing for your Ma, once. Is this too much to ask. I got…"

"…stretch marks for you…I know, I know." Jane mouthed finishing her mother's reasoning.

"Be a good girl, Janie." the older Rizzoli pleaded.

"Ok, ok, I'm going." The detective complied, knowing there was no other option anyway. Grabbing her keys she stomped out of the house.

* * *

Frankie came in and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Hi Ma, smells great. Where's Jane?"

"Hey sweetie." She hugged her son, who didn't seem all that ecstatic about the physical contact.

"She'll be back in a few. Had her buy some more beer. Uncle Leo's coming." Angela stated.

Frankie prompted with an eyeroll.

"Be nice Frankie, he's your uncle. You know what, since your sister is not here yet, I gotta talk to you 'bout something." she conspired.

"Ma, I really don't like talking behind her…" he wasn't able to utter his protest, knowing that it was in vain anyway and listened to Angela's interruption.

"She did not meet Luigi again and is grumpy all the time. We really need to find her a decent guy, or at least a friend she can go out with and meet someone." the worried woman confided in her son.

"Well, Ma, that Luigi is an idiot, I know him from school. No wonder Janie did not want to date him. But you shouldn't worry, she has this new friend, who's a doctor, Dr. Isles I think." Frankie tried to smooth things out.

"A doctor?" Angela was cheerful.

"Yeah, but before you get all excited, she's a woman. They went to this garden party and then she patched her up after our basketball game." Frankie explained.

"So why then didn't I meet her yet?" Angela wanted to know, stirring her Arrabbiata sauce.

"Dunno, Ma. But I am kinda interested as well. Janie is always that secretive and all, ya know."

"Tell me about it. So, what do ya think, should we invite her over?" the woman asked and before Frankie could say anything, he realised that his mother was looking at Jane's phone that lay on the counter.

The younger Rizzoli raised an eyebrow."This is Jane's, right? _No_, don't even think about it, Ma"

Angela gave him a glare. "Do it Frankie. We'll never meet her otherwise and Janie needs some social interaction."

"No Ma, I'm not your accessory. She'll kill me. No way. Forget it." Frankie prompted.

"You dial, I speak. I don't know my way around those stupid new things. Whatever happened to the good old phones with buttons?"

Frankie looked doubtful at his mother, but knew it was inevitable. He had to, so he took the phone, searched for Maura Isles and underlined before hitting the dial button: "I had nothing to do with this _ok_?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just get going before Janie comes back."

Frankie hit 'dial' and handed the phone to his mother.

* * *

Maura was desperate. The new edition of the American Journal of Pathology was in her hands, but she couldn't focus on the words. It has been four days since she had seen Jane and she did not call. Twice luck had brought the woman back into her life; she couldn't count on it for a third time. Maybe she could just casually walk by the Boston Police Department and maybe run into her. _No_ that was too obvious. Dr. Kellerhan was right. She had to be patient, but she also had to explore their relationship further. Whatever that meant, but she needed to.

Her phone vibrated. The blonde looked at the display and saw a number she had not in her address book. Her heart jumped. _Jane? Please, please let it be Jane_. Maura cleared her throat and answered:

"Dr. Isles."

There was the sound of an unfamiliar voice. Not the desired deep, rough voice she so much desired to hear. Maura was disillusioned for a split second.

"Oh hello Dr. Isles, this is Angela Rizzoli, Jane's mum. Jane and I just wondered if you are free today and wanted to join us for our family dinner. She asked me to call, 'cause she didn't want you to think that you'd be imposing."

_Could this be possible?_ Maura could hardly believe her luck. The stunning detective invited her to the family home. That was a sure sign that she was seriously considering becoming friends. Jubilant the doctor answered:

"Oh, well, this is very kind of you Mrs. Rizzoli, I'd love to come."

"Great. So in an hour or so?"

After Angela had given her directions Maura hung up and was thrilled. She had to hurry up, get ready and meet Jane. _Yes! If luck was a lady…_

* * *

Jane had opted for the closest gas station and brought back a few six packs. Upon arriving home her mother told her about a surprise guest and the brunette wasn't all that amused. She suspected her mother had invited some random guy again, whom she wanted to set her up with. Especially when Angela wanted to convince her to change out of her comfy clothes, Jane knew what was going on. Deliberately she made no notion of getting changed and stayed in her workout shorts and a worn out tank top. The detective only grabbed herself a beer and placed herself in front of the sofa.

After some time her mother had stopped complaining and the siblings were engaged in their usual banter on the couch. Suddenly they heard the endearing engine roar of a car pulling up. Unmistakeably the sound of a Porsche, Jane thought. She had to take a look and went over to the window facing the front yard. The detective was proven right, indeed a black 911 Carrera S convertible came to a halt. Beer in hand she turned to Frankie: "Hey Bro, take a look, awesome car driving by, _wait, what the hell_, they are pulling up our driveway."

The brunette went to the door and opened it, to get a better look at the car and the certainly misguided driver. She nearly dropped her beverage when she saw who was exiting the vehicle. A perfectly dressed doctor whom she knew all to well. _Who were you kidding?_

"Hello Jane" she heard a sweet voice.

"Uhmm, hi Maura, what are you..." Jane was interrupted halfway into her sentence, when Frankie whispered out of the doctor's earshot. "Ma, invited her."

The brunette's face snapped to her brother, who only raised his shoulders. Then it was too late to pout, the blonde was standing in the door.

Maura beamed and detective followed suit, not able to resist the charming smile of her lady friend.

"Quite a ride you got there Dr. Isles?" Jane opened.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." The blonde prompted proudly.

A sudden rush of embarrassment ran through the detective. She was not only wearing the worst clothes she owned, no the fancy doctor saw her holding a bottle of beer while welcoming her. Amazing Jane, you really are on your best behaviour today.

She was not quite sure why she bothered and was so desperately trying to impress the blonde. Normally she wouldn't care at all, no matter who would meet her in her weekend-attire.

"Oh, uhm. So come on in."

Maura watched Jane closely. The whole woman was intoxicating, even in this very casual outfit. The doctor had to admit to herself, that she kind of liked how the tank showed off the trained features of the detective. The blonde tried to brush the thought aside and recited her new mantra to herself: _Jane is your friend, nothing more, brace yourself._

* * *

_**A/N: So, I know it is kind of cut short, sorry, but the family dinner will continue in the next chapter. Do you like it? Leave a review, they make my day ;)**_


End file.
